1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device of a moving cart, and more particularly, to a clamping device of a moving cart in which a plurality of locaters are provided in a plate and the plate is rotated or linearly moved such that the moving cart is compatible with several kinds of vehicles.
2. Description of the Background Art
Tens of thousands of parts are assembled in all assembly lines to produce a vehicle. A conventional assembly line moving cart includes a moving cart frame on both sides of which a plurality of rollers are mounted, a locater mounted in the moving cart frame by a fixing bracket, and a clamper provided in the locater.
The conventional moving cart is only compatible with one kind of vehicle. Therefore a moving cart must be newly manufactured for each kind of vehicle. This is costly and takes time.